Owata!
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Sometimes nothing goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes nothing goes as planned. Here some _"Owata"_ moments ^^

You can read this and the next ones in coming with the song.

TMNT and the song here (**_"Owata"-Hatsune Miku_**) are not mine! Enjoy and review.

* * *

><p><strong>OWATA! <strong>

**LEO'S POV**

I had an important date and I was pretty late

I must dress up and have to run as fast as I can

…

At the station, I had forgot my pass

And I couldn't found the wallet in my pocket

…

Rushing back desperately to my home

_(Rushing back desperately to my home)_

Definitely I'll arrive too late

_(Definitely I'll arrive too late)_

I took out my phone; I tried to call my friend

And tell her the whole thing that happened

But the battery is dead and this darned phone is useless

…

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Even though this was a too important meeting

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Now I must come up a good excuse

_(IT'S OVER!)_

The bus door has slammed in front of my face

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Now I have to wait 10 minutes till the next

…

_(Waiting 10 minutes)_

…

Anyway, I mustn't lose the time with complains and I must think in a way for contact to my friend!

Barely could I found a public phone in this area, but when I open my wallet, there were bucks but not change.

Then I found a small store nearly for make some change and I could get finally some coins

but then I realized that somehow I can't remember the phone number of my friend.

…

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Even though this was a too important meeting

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Maybe she will never want to see me again!

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Maybe she's been waiting for me by a long time

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Anyway, I must arrive somehow

…

…

Finally I'm here, at the agreed place

But here is so crowded that I can barely breathe!

…

I go here and there; I'm looking for my friend

Who I think I can't found by any side

…

I decided to stop at another store

_(I decided to stop at another store)_

I bought a charger once and for all

_(I bought a charger once and for all)_

…

Checking my phone, I have new message

Then I proceed to open my mail right away:

"_Leo, sorry. Something happened_

_I will not be there today._

_Who ^^"_

…

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Why did I have come here all this long way?

_(IT'S OVER!)_

There is no relief for this anger of hell!

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Why did I have come here all this long way?

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Now I think I'll never go outside again

…

…

_(Uhhh-uhhh)_

There is one thing I learned from this…

_(la la la la laaaa~)_

_(Uhhh-uhhh)_

Always charge up properly your phone!

_(la la la la laaaa~)_

_(Laaaa-laaaa_

_Laaaa laaa laaa_

_La la)_

_IT'S OVER!_

…

L: "*sigh*… I think I need vacations"


	2. Chapter 2

**Owata!**

**RAPH'S POV**

This morning again, I had over slept

Now I'm really late for this meeting with my friend!

…

Run to the garage, couldn't find the keys

If Mikey hid them, this time he's so gonna pay

…

Rushing back desperately to the lair

_(Rushing back desperately to the lair)_

Can't see the bike's keys anywhere

_(Can't see the bike's keys anywhere)_

…

I took out my phone; I tried to call my friend

And tell him the whole thing that happened

But the battery is dead and this darned phone is useless

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Even though this was a too important meeting

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Now I must come up a good excuse

_(IT'S OVER!)_

I could find the stupid phone's charger

_(IT'S OVER!)_

I have to wait 10 minutes till this works again.

…

_(Waiting 10 minutes)_

…

Anyway, I mustn't lose the time with complains and I must think in a way for contact to my friend!

Barely could I make the stupid phone to work again, but when I called the cursed signal was dead.

Darn it! Can't believe this thing is happening to me especially when we were going to the biggest hockey game!

Then I realized that my friend gave me the tickets. If I don't go soon, I'll surely be dead.

…

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Even though this was a too important meeting

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Maybe he will never want to see me again!

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Maybe he's pissed off and waiting with his bat

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Anyway, I must arrive somehow

…

…

Finally I'm here, at the agreed place

But here is so crowded that I can barely breathe!

…

I go here and there; I'm looking for my friend

Who I think I can't found by any side

…

I decided to stop at another store

_(I decided to stop at another store)_

Cursed signal finally is back

_(Cursed signal finally is back)_

…

Checking my phone, I have new message

Then I proceed to open my mail right away:

"_Raph, the match has been cancelled_

_It'll be another day._

_Casey"_

…

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Why did I have come here all this long way?

_(IT'S OVER!)_

There is no relief for this anger of hell!

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Why did I have come here all this long way?

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Now I think I'll never go outside again

…

…

_(Uhhh-uhhh)_

There is one thing I learned from this…

_(la la la la laaaa~)_

_(Uhhh-uhhh)_

Always charge up properly your phone!

_(la la la la laaaa~)_

_(Laaaa-laaaa_

_Laaaa laaa laaa_

_La la)_

_IT'S OVER!_

…

R: "DARN IT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**OWATA!**

**DON'S POV**

I woke up in my desk, didn't get much sleep

Now I have the keyboard pattern printed on my cheek

…

Papers everywhere, this place is a mess

Have to do the cleaning, but I only want to rest

…

While I'm brooming and dusting the room

_(While I'm brooming and dusting the room)_

Got an e-mail from April O'Neil

_(Got an e-mail from April O'Neil)_

…

"_Free programs fair, last day here in town_

_Hope you didn't forget. See ya there at 2 pm"_

When I checked the clock I almost fainted… _"Gosh! I'm late!"_

…

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Even though this was a too important meeting

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Now I must come up a good excuse

_(IT'S OVER!)_

The hauler needs more battery, I forgot to charge

_(IT'S OVER!)_

I have to wait 10 minutes till this works again

…

_(Waiting 10 minutes)_

…

Anyway, I mustn't lose the time with complains and I must think in a way to get to that place and fast!

The hauler is not working; have to take the bike instead, but when I went to the garage, the bike was not in there.

Then I thought of calling Casey to give me a ride on his bike so I could arrive to the fair on time

but then I remembered that Casey's bike is broken. Someone tell me I'm just dreaming. All those things are just not right.

…

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Even though this was a too important meeting

_(IT'S OVER!)_

I'm stuck at home and nobody is here

_(IT'S OVER!)_

2 pm already. Gosh! I couldn't make it

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Can't believe this is really happening to me

…

…

Got another mail, now is in my cell

"_I'm already in the fair and I can't see you anywhere"_

…

I try to answer back; this thing doesn't work

This must be a nightmare. Someone, please, wake me up!

…

I'm so angry, I think I wanna scream

_(I'm so angry, I think I wanna scream)_

Can't believe this is happening to me

_(Can't believe this is happening to me)_

…

Rolling in my bed, just have hit my head

Look at my surroundings, wait: this is not my lab!

All this was only a bad dream. Whew! I'm so glad

…

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Must be 'cause last night I drank too much coffee

_(IT'S OVER!)_

I'm so glad this nightmare is finally over

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Maybe my bro's right: no coffee before bed time

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Now I think I'll never drink coffee again

…

…

_(Uhhh-uhhh)_

There is one thing I learned from this…

_(la la la la laaaa~)_

_(Uhhh-uhhh)_

No more caffeine before sleep

_(la la la la laaaa~)_

_(Laaaa-laaaa_

_Laaaa laaa laaa_

_La la)_

_IT'S OVER!_

…

D: "No more coffee for a month"

L: "For a year, Donatello!"

D: "Leo!"


	4. Chapter 4

**OWATA!**

**MIKEY'S POV**

Woke up in the couch, overslept again

I played the whole night but finally ended this game

…

_(Now I'm bored, anybody home?_

_Now I'm bored, anybody home?)_

…

I walked to my room, slumped in the bed

I think I'm gonna sleep all day; don't wanna go to train

…

_(Have to clean the room, have to feed my cat_

_Have to go to take a shower; I guess I'll take a nap_

_I really don't wanna do anything_

_I only wanna sleep, sleep and sleep_

_And suddenly my shell phone rings, someone's calling_

_Did I have a reunion? Can't remember now)_

…

_*Riiiing-Riiiing*_

_M: "Hello"_

_An: "Hello? Where the heck are you? I almost arrived to the Comic- Con!"_

_M: "Eh? Uh! Oh… sorry. I'm gonna be there a little late"_

_An: "Huh? Why? You overslept again, didn't you?"_

_M: "Eh… yeah, I did"_

_An: "You kidding, right? Now you're gonna pay everything I buy today! HURRY UP!" _

_*Tuuuu-tuuuu-tuuuu*_

_M: "Shell"_

…

I get dressed as fast as I can

_(Gotta wash my face and brush my teeth)_

Water pipes are broken once again

_(Don said he repaired them yesterday)_

…

Run to the garage, I'm searching for the keys

Finally I found them; when I tried to start the engines

Stupid battery is dead. The hauler is useless

…

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Angel calls me once again, she sounds upset

_(IT'S OVER!)_

She yelled at me and told me to hurry up

_(I'M BORED!)_

I turn off my phone and go to charge the hauler

_(I'M BORED!)_

Have to wait 10 minutes till it's fully charged

…

_(Waiting 10 minutes) Meanwhile, Angel is waiting really upset!_

…

Anyway, I have to find a way to pass the time while I'm waiting for my friend. Can't believe he's really late!

Barely could I found a public library in this area, but when I went there: the place was closed for inventory.

Then I found a small store near that place and tried to read a magazine. Anything was better than be there and bored!

But the magazine was packed. What a waste of time! I couldn't read the content. I'm so angry! I think I'm gonna scream!

_An: "MIKEYYYY!"_

…

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Fell asleep while I was charging the hauler

_(IT'S OVER!)_

Woke up again. Now I am incredibly late!

_(I'M BORED!)_

Waiting in the car. I'm stuck for all the traffic

_(I'M BORED!)_

I think I am gonna fall asleep again

…

…

Finally I'm here, at the agreed place

I can finally turn up my cell-shell again

…

_(Got 3 messages from Angel. What a mess!_

_And also lots of spam mails. Can't believe it What the shell!) _

…

Finally found my friend, she looks really upset!

Waiting in a cafeteria, eating some pancakes

…

_(Had to pay her bill like I promised I would_

_Compensation for arriving is late is priceless)_

…

_M: "Sorry. How long have you been here?"_

_An: "Oh! I just arrived here! YOU SHELL-FOR-BRAINS!"_

…

Running desperately to the place

_(What an incredible waste of time!)_

When we arrived nobody was there

_(We can't see anybody around)_

…

M: "What's going on here?"

An: "What's going on here?"

When we checked the date of the meeting in my phone

We realized that the meeting was the next week

…

_(IT'S OVER!)_

An: "Why did we have come here all this long way?"

_(IT'S OVER!)_

An: "There is no relief for this anger of hell!"

_(I'M BORED!)_

M: "Why did I have come here all this long way?"

_(I'M BORED!)_

M: "Now my friend is gonna scream. I better run!"

…

…

_(Uhhh-uhhh)_

There is one thing we learned from this…

_(la la la la laaaa~)_

_(Uhhh-uhhh)_

Check up regularly your calendar!

_(la la la la laaaa~)_

_(Laaaa-laaaa_

_Laaaa laaa laaa_

_La la)_

_IT'S OVER!_

…

M: "*sigh*… In the mood for a pizza?"

An: "Yeah… ok"

M: "But now is your time to pay!"

An: "Aww, darn it!"

* * *

><p>www. youtube .comwatch?v=Acw64paKlUg Check this link and then read the fic ^^


End file.
